Rowan Atkinson
Rowan Atkinson (1955 - ) Creator and star of "Mr. Bean". Film Deaths *''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (1993) [Dexter Hayman]: Accidentally falls off of a cliff while trying to take a photograph. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Liz) *''Scooby Doo'' (2002) [Emile Mondovarious]: Playing a dual role as the real Emile and a robot double controlled by Scrappy Doo (voice of Scott Innes), the robot is critically damaged when Matthew Lillard attacks him, and Freddie Prinze Jr. and Linda Cardellini "unmask" him as a machine. (The real "Emile" survives the film.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Johnny English Reborn'' (2011) [Johnny English]: Dies of either a seizure or heart-failure after an unaware Dominic West made him drink a drugged drink that was originally for Gillian Anderson. Rowan is brought back to life as Togo Igawa's voice is heard in the flashbacks, but not before Rosamund Pike kisses him on the lips. (Note: The title character is proven to be reborn, so this is listed from now on.) TV Deaths *''The Black Adder: The Black Seal'' (1983) [Prince Edmund, the Black Adder]: Poisoned (on top of being tortured and mutilated) when he drinks the wine to see whether it's all right, after seeing the rest of the court drink a toast and die. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dead On Time'' (1983 TV) [Bernard Fripp]: After being told his 24-hour prognosis was incorrect, Rowan inattentively crosses the road in joy, only to discover he is about to be run over (off-screen) by a lorry; The show ends with a freeze frame of him about to be struck down. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Brian) *''Blackadder II: Chains'' (1986) [Lord Edmund Blackadder]: Stabbed to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. His body is shown lying with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda Richardson (in fact, he's actually played by Miranda with Hugh's voice dubbed in). (Played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: Goodbyeee'' (1989) [Captain Edmund Blackadder]: Shot to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, when they climb out of the trench and charge the German soldiers. The scene ends with a slow fade from them charging to a shot of the empty field. *''Doctor Who:The Curse of Fatal Death'' (1999) [Ninth Doctor]: Electrocuted by a machine caused by Jonathan Pryce or the Daleks (Roy Skelton and Dave Chapman) before regenerating into Richard E. Grant. (Played for comic effect.) Noteworthy Connections *Father of Lily Atkinson *Former boyfriend of Leslie Ash *Mr. Louise Ford *Unrelated to Gemma Atkinson. Gallery Category:Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Writers Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Producers Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Parody death scenes Category:Conservatives Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:English actors and actresses Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by seizure Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Stunt Performers Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Fox universe Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Reality show participants Category:Motor Mouths Category:Criminals Category:Veteran actors and actresses Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Disney Stars Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Hernia Survivors Category:BBC Stars Category:Karma Houdini Category:WB Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Creators Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents